Powerful Alliance of Green Nations
Government Government as of 4/1/07- Leader: RulerEthan Advisor to the Leader: Sargent Lawson Minister of Defense: President Chris Minister of Finance: Lennon789 Charter Amendment I: No nation may secede from the alliance once he or she has joined. Seceding from the alliance will put your nation in jeapordy and all alliance nations will be advised to declare war on you. EDIT: This is no longer enforced, but the founders MUST REMAIN IN THE ALLIANCE Amendment II: There are three prime positions in the alliance- Leader: The leader of the alliance sees over everything in the alliance and is elected every two weeks. A leader may be elected as many times the people vote for him and can only be chosen out of the 7 original members Minister of defense: The minister of defense is a permanent position and is not electable. The only time a new one is elected is if the old one is impeached. He sees over all possible threats to the alliance and reports it to the leader. He is the commander in wars concerning the entire alliance. Advisor to the leader: The advisor recommends things to the leader and is the second most powerful person in the alliance. When a leader is elected he may choose his advisor. Minister of Colonial Affairs: Establishes colonies in other teams and appoints governors. Minister of Finance: Manages Alliance economy and aid. Ambassador: Deals with Foreign Affairs. Amendment III: No member in the alliance with a position of power may meddle into private nation affairs such as trade and posessions of the nation. Amendment IV: Every alliance member has a right to participate in sessions of congress. Amendment V: All nations may do whatever they wish as long as it does not interfere with alliance dealings. Amendment VI: All nations must be bound by the same colour to improve alliance hapiness and relations Amendement VII: All nations in the alliance may not posess more than two nukes at any given time Amendment VIII: All signatories of the For The Love of God, Think of the Children! Convention are bound by this convention and are only allowed to posess one nuclear weapon at a time. Signatories may withdraw their signature at any time Amendment IX: After all have voted on a congress session, congress is adjourned and the decision is final. Do not argue with the majority vote process Amendment X: When the Leader of the Alliance declares war on a nation, every nation must participate unless their strength is too far apart or the attacked nation has it's war slots filled up. Treaties The Powerful Alliance of Green Nations (also known as PAGN, pronounced like pagan) has a Mutual Defense Pact with the New Pacific Order, a Mutual Defense Pact with the Oniwaban Group, a Treaty of Amity with Auxilliary Army, and is discussing a Mutual Defense Pact with the BANG. (All treaties now null and void due to disbandment) Wars PAGN has had a few wars. The first was when Untied Doucette tried to secede, and a few other small ones, but it was famously involved in The Third Great War. It declared war on Global Alliance and Treaty Organization because the NPO promised to help them out in other conflicts. PAGN fought GATO successfully but disbanded during the conflict. Disbanding The PAGN disbanded on 4/9/07 during The Third Great War, but not because of it. According to RulerEthan, "Running costs are going high, membership rates are going down, and President Chris leaving ultimatley seals the deal." The nations in the alliance soon migrated to other alliances. Three new alliances were created from the ashes: The Galactic Empire, Nations Of A Democratic State and Oniwaban Group. The Galactic Empire was made by President Chris. NOADS was created by the two strongest members and still exists today. Oniwaban Group was created by the warmonger jrloco and still exists today but serves as a mercenary alliance. Sargent Lawson briefly went to NADC but left soon after because he was displeased with member service. Category:Defunct alliances